Rain gutters are useful to collect rainwater that runs off the roof of a house or of a building and to route collected rainwater away from the foundation to a proper drainage area in order to avoid damages to the foundation, the soffit, the windows and/or the doors, for instance. Rain gutters generally include a trough channeling the rainwater to a downpipe or downspout, the trough being affixed to a supporting structure of the house or building such as the fascia board.
One or more gutter hanger members are used to support the gutter. One or more fasteners further secure the gutter hanger members to the supporting structure, whereby the gutter hangs from the supporting structure. Typically, each gutter hanger member engages front and rear walls of the gutter and part of the gutter hanger member is positioned slightly below the upper edges of the walls. The gutter hanger members may be positioned intermittently along the length of the gutter. Alternatively, a single continuous gutter hanger member, such as the T-Rex® (trade-mark), continuous hanger from Alu-Rex® (trade-mark), extending along the length of the gutter can be used to support the gutter.
Leaves and debris may accumulate within the trough of the gutter, which can prevent the rainwater from flowing through the trough. Gutter guards are used to protect the gutter by preventing leaves and debris from entering the trough of the gutter while still permitting rainwater to enter the trough.